mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
A Brave New World
Welcome to A Brave New World, this map game focuses on Nation Building where you put down a new nation on the face of the earth and conquer the world if no one else joins. Have basic stats like population and military out of 10. Economy is also a deal in this. Also say where your capital is. Rules *Give Info Moron *A Slavic nation akin to Russia can go from Eastern Europe to the Pacific, don't want to make it look stupid. *The real largest your nation can be is about the size of Brazil *Tech and military prowess is akin to 2017 so it will start in this year. *Unclaimed land is under savage clans or tribes, or maybe a small fictional state Formatting Posting Rules :Next to the map you post with your nation on it, put some basic information about it in the following format: *Country Name: *Capital (and Largest City): *Other Cities: *Religion: *Language(s): *Ethnic Groups: *Government: *Literacy Rate: *Currency: *Population: *Economy: *Military Strength: (Scale from one to ten) *Anthem: *Motto: claims (put names here) #Boldmouse #Orwell #General #Dev271 #Didcot1 #Vinny #DrDrake346 #Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 22:49, March 4th, 2017 (UTC) #NathanialPrice Maps (post new map here) Nations (don't forget the map) :1. *Country Name: Democratic Republic of Wessex *Capital (and Largest City): Bristol *Other Cities: Swindon, Plymouth and Exeter *Religion: Protestant *Language(s): English, Cornish and Welsh *Ethnic Groups: English, Cornish and Welsh *Government: Democratic republic *Literacy Rate: 98% *Currency: Wessex Pound *Population: 5,250,000 *Economy: Agricultural *Military Strength: (Scale from one to ten): 3 *Anthem: Odde to Joy *Motto: One and all (English)\Onen hag oll (Cornish)\Un a phob (Welsh) :2. *Country Name: Empire of Prussia *Capital (and Largest City): Berlin *Other Cities: Walfischbucht, Hamburg, Munich, Frankfurt, Koningsberg, Neu Potsdamn, Windhoek, Neu Baden, Javastadt *Religion: Protestant Christian *Language(s): German *Ethnic Groups: Germans, Sub-Saharan Africans, Native South Americans *Government: Imperial Parliamentary *Literacy Rate: 94% *Currency: Prussian Mark *Population: 51.2 Million *Economy: Industrial War Production, Mineral Export *Military Strength: (Scale from one to ten): 9 *Anthem: Gott rette Preussen *Motto: Stark und belastbar :3. *Country Name: Kingdom of Greater Portugal *Capital (and Largest City): Lisboa *Other Cities: Porto, A Coruña, Vigo, Braga, Oviedo, León *Religion: Catholic *Language(s): Portuguese, Galician, Castillan *Ethnic Groups: Portuguese, Galicians, Asturians *Government: Constitutional monarchy *Literacy Rate: 96% *Currency: Portuguese escudo *Population: 19,414,955 *Economy: Services, Industry *Military Strength: (Scale from one to ten) 4.5 *Anthem: Hymno Patriótico *Motto: In hoc signo vinces (Latin: In this sign you shall conquer) :4. * Country Name: Republic of Aryavarta *Capital (and Largest City): Patliputra (Patna) *Other Cities: Gaya, Calcutta *Religion: Secular *Languages: Magadhi, Hindi, Gujarati, Sindhi, Punjabi, Marathi *Ethnic Groups: *Government: Parliamentary Republic *Literacy Rate: 84% *Currency: Rupee *Population: 1.4 billion *Economy: Industries, Services *Military Strength: 8 (Scale from one to ten) *Anthem: Jana Gana Mana *Motto: Janani Janmbhumi-scha Swarg-dapi Gariyasi (Mother and Motherland are Greater than Heaven) :5. *Country Name: Balkans Repblic *Capital (and Largest City): Sofia *Other Cities:Skopji, Burgas, Plovdiv and Thessaloniki. *Religion: Orthadox Christianity and Sunni Islam *Language(s): Bulgaraian, Macedonian, Turkish, Serbs and Greek *Ethnic Groups: Bulgarian, Macedonian, Turkish, Greeks, Serb and Roma *Government: Democratic republic *Literacy Rate: 92% *Currency: Lev *Population: 10,450,000 *Economy: Agriculture *Military Strength: 4 *Motto: Съединението прави силата (Bulgarian) "Sǎedinenieto pravi silata" (transliteration) "Unity makes strength" *Anthem: Мила Родино (Bulgarian) Mila Rodino (transliteration) Dear Motherland :6. *Country Name: Finno-Hungaric khanate *Capital (and Largest City): Budapest *Other Cities: Helsinki *Religion: *Language(s): Finnish, Hungarian *Ethnic Groups: Fins, Hungarians, Ukrainians, Estonians, Russians *Government: Khanate *Literacy Rate: 28,93% *Currency: Paha *Population: 31,921,391 *Economy: craftmanships *Military Strength: 7 *Anthem: none *Motto: none :7. *Country Name: The Islamic Union *Capital (and Largest City): Baghdad *Other Cities: *Religion: Islam *Language(s): Arabic *Ethnic Groups: *Government: Caliphate *Literacy Rate: 64% *Currency: *Population: *Economy: Agriculture *Military Strength: 6 (Scale from one to ten) *Anthem: *Motto: :8. *Country Name: Federal Republic of Bologna and Corsica *Capital (and Largest City): Bologna *Other Cities: Florence, Genoa, Venice, Turin, Milan, La Spezia, Verona, Vinchenza, Ajaccio, Vincheza, Ancona, San Marino, Bastia, Trento, Brescia, Moderna, Alessandria, Bellinzon, Split, Monaco and Nice *Religion:Catholic *Language(s): Italian, French, Provencal French, Monagasy, German, San Marino Italian dialect, Croat, Nicard, various other local Italian dialects and Corsican. *Ethnic Groups: Italians, Monagasy, German, Croat, San Marino, French and Corsican *Government: Democratic federal republic *Literacy Rate: 98% *Currency: Lira *Population: 27,500,000 *Economy: Agriculture, banking, wine making, tourism, pottery, stone carving, clay quarrying and stone quarrying *Military Strength: (Scale from one to ten) 5 *Anthem: Viva Bologna!\Longa a Corsica camparà. *Motto: Viva Bologna!\Longa a Corsica camparà. 9. * Country Name: The United States of the Mediterranean * Capital (and Largest City): Syracuse * Other Cities: Naples, Bari, Palermo, Palma, Catania, Patras, and Cagliari * Religion: Roman Catholic, Greek Orthodox and Islam * Language(s): Greek, Italian, Spanish, and Catalan * Ethnic Groups: Greek, Italian, Spanish, Albanian, Muslim, and Catalan * Government: Representative Socialist Democracy * Literacy Rate: 97% * Currency: Drachma * Population: 9.8 million * Economy: Wine-making, olive farming, fishing, ship-building, iron-mining, and technology-production * Military Strength: 5 * Anthem: Hymn to Liberty * Motto: Audentes Fortuna Iuvat (Fortune Favors the Bold) The game 2017 *'Aryavarta:' We improve our economy. The Land acquisition bill is passed. 3% of the GDP is allotted to Defence. Police force communications equipment is modernised. *'Wessex:' We improve farming and rural roads. Bristol Port is modernised. A new local radio station opens in Monmouth and Truro. *'Balkans:' Police corruption starts to be rooted out and a stone quarry opens near Plovdiv. *'Bologna and Corsica:' We encourage inter-ethnic unity. Split and Genoa harbors are modernized. Corsica's roads are developed. The Leaning Tower of Pisa is checked for how much it is tilting over. Bologna gets three new tram lines. *'Greater Portugal:' We launch an invasion of the Cape Verde islands to reclaim our former colonies. The capital of Praia immediately surrenders to the Portuguese fleet, but skirmishes continue in the rest of the archipelago until mid-October, when the Republic of Cabo Verde is dissolved and made a territory of Greater Portugal. Taxes are raised slightly to pay off military expenses. We build our military and recruit more soldiers, especially from Galicia and Cabo Verde. The Portuguese identity is developed in Galicia. We pass a new law allowing citizens of Portuguese-speaking areas and former colonies to gain Portuguese citizenship. The Lisbon airport is expanded. We allocate the rest of our yearly funds to agriculture. 2018 *'Wessex:' We send explorers to the Vale of Glamorgan and up the River Severn as far as the Ironbridge Gorge. We start trade with the local tribes in the Vale of Glamorgan and 1km to either side of the explored part of the River Severn (we plan to annex them next year because they like trading with us). Troops fight hostile tribes in Torfean and Iselwyn and conquer their territories after some heavy fighting. A new army camp opens in Cirencester and 500 troops are enlisted. The banks of the River Severn and the related flood prevention levee and dykes are reinforced around Tewksbury. The fishing fleet is expanded and income taxis upped by 1p in the W£. We build five technicals. *'Greater Portugal:' We send diplomats to meet with the Asturians about their potential annexation into Greater Portugal, as they already make up a significant minority within our country. While some of them support the idea, they refuse to hold a vote on the question. However, an unofficial referendum held in northern Asturias reveals that almost half the Asturian population are eager to join us! We move troops into Oviedo and peacefully annex northern Asturias with broad support from the populace. Government forces in southern Asturias retaliate, attacking the Portuguese army at Mieres del Camino and Langreo. The Asturians are defeated in both engagements, and they are pursued to the city of León, which subsequently falls to the Portuguese army. The whole of Asturias is annexed following an official referendum in which Portuguese annexation wins by a slim majority. The annexation is condemned publicly by the Republic of Madrid, who station troops on their border to protect against the threat of Portuguese invasion. We continue to build our military and now incorporate Asturian volunteers into the armed forces. We improve roads connecting Galicia to Asturias. Funding is provided to modernize Asturian infrastructure, administration, and military/police. We also open a state-funded public radio network that will serve all of continental Portugal. The French song "La Mer" becomes popular throughout the country. *'Balkans:' A stone quarry opens near Vranje. We purge corrupt bureaucrats and cops. We start a five-year plan to heavily fortify our border. Diplomats enter the Bitola, Florina, Grevena, Kastoria, Ohrid, Elšani, Peštani and Kozani. We but them off with promises of aid, trade and crushing or driving off rival Albanian clans and tribes. We give the tribes matches, canned food and cigarette lighters. 1000 troops are enlisted and farming is upgraded. Tetovo, Pirok, Strega, Tushemisht, Vejce, Vešala, Džepčište, Prizren, Svrčin, Resen and Radožda attack our exploders and later the diplomats to. We send in five ground attack aircraft, five tanks, five light bombers, five attack helicopters, two cargo helicopters, ten IFVs, five APCs and 5000 troops to fight the hostile clans in the Šar Mountains and tribal heavy rising around Lake Ohrid. We open a new state-run radio station on southern coastal section of our land. *'Bologna and Corsica:' We build a corvette and ten IFV. We send scouts southward in to southern Marche and Umbria and for a few miles out from Split. We start assimilate some tribes in southern Marche and Umbria and fully assimilate those directly outside Split. Diplomatic negotiations start with the Free City of Toulon about attaching it to our state. Farm irrigation on the banks of the River Po is enhanced. A new military radar unit and ferry terminal are built in Ajaccio, Portoferraio, Bastia, Nice, Genoa, Calvi and Split. They will open next year. Tourism is encored across the mainland. We fortify our northern border over the next two years. *'Prussia': We begin to build up our vast military for a campaign against the lands of the South importantly Austria and Bohemia. Our military occupies Holland and it is annexed along with Flamaland. We send out a expeditionary fleet that arrives at the mouth of the Congo River. An outpost dubbed Neu Berlin is set up. We construct 100 new Leopard II tanks. *'Mediterranean: '''In the 2017 elections, the former Secretary of State Giacomo Sabbadini was elected Chancellor. Beginning in March of 2018, Chancellor Sabbadini promises to diplomatically connect the United States to the neighboring tribes and countries. The new chancellor's promises are well liked in his home state of Sicily and neighboring Naples but are hated in the Greek states of Euboea and Ionia who fear the dangerous tribes inhabiting nearby Central Greece and Thessaly. Therefore, Chancellor Sabbadini first sends diplomats to tribal Tunisia in order to establish contact. Parties are formed to begin two similar excursions to Morocco and Catalonia next year. **'Bologna and Corsica diplomacy:''' We offer an alliance to the Mediterranean nation. Category:A Brave New World